


Up-Stairs/Down-Stairs.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: On the Buses, The Professionals
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Ne'r the twain shall meet...Re-Routed...Straight up!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on an idea from The Professionals episode...First Night.

The number 11 bus pulled in at the Cemetery Gates terminus.

Stan left the drivers cab and went to join his clippie Jack. "Hey Jack, is everyone off now?"

"Think so Stan, oh no, them two blokes on the top-deck 'avnt come down yet, ere Stan one of 'em 'ad a look of that 007 geezer n the other, well good golly Miss Molly!"

"Ere Jack, what's that noise?"

"Cor blimey Stan, sounds like they are 'avin it off up there!"

"Leave it out Jack, you godda be kiddin' me mate? 'N you aint even 'ad one too many! you can't be bloomin' serious?"

"Hang about Stan, reckon I should go up there n tell 'em just where to get off, or we could let 'em 'ave their fun?"

"But Jack mate, two blokes? It can't be right, look were not even supposed to take birds up there, but we 'ave to 'ave some perks on this job."

"To right Stan, 'ere you little darlin' how's about the two of us avin' a crack at each other later on!?"

"You've 'ad that Jack mate, I can't 'ave you chompin' at my bits with those pearly whites ducky! Anyway ole Blakey will be on the warpath if we don't get this bus back to the depot soon."

"Yeah your right mate, he'll be blowin' smoke signals through his ears! OI.!...You two lovebirds, its well past chukin' out time, so get down 'ere sharpish!"

Bodie and Doyle came down the stairs somewhat sheepishly, exiting the bus without even glancing at Stan and Jack.

After that, neither Stan nor Jack could manage to wipe the silly grins off their faces, for the foreseeable future!

The End.


End file.
